


Every you, Every me

by Louisana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Challenger Mai 2017, Collectif Noname, M/M, UA Soulmate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Sur les dossiers médical, on peut cocher une clause permettant aux médecin de faire le test d'âme-sœur si le patient est dans un état critique. Lors de l'affaire de la nouvelle souche d'anthrax, Hotch reçoit un appel.





	Every you, Every me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Jeff Davis. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> Je suis très contente de vous présenter ma première fic sur le fandom de CM ! Je suis toute émue ^^
> 
> Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Placebo, et merci à Lyra64 de me l'avoir proposé !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira :)
> 
> Challenge : ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge de mai 2017 du collectif NoName, « UA Soulmate »
> 
> Le Collectif NoName est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs de tous fandoms qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqué et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandom !  
> N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site (lien dans ma bio), et à nous rejoindre si vous voulez :D !
> 
> Question du challenge : Préférerais-tu vivre dans notre monde actuel où dans un monde d'âme-sœur ?
> 
> Les deux ont leur avantages et leurs défauts, mais je pense que je préférerais vivre dans un monde où je sais qu'il existe une personne faîtes pour moi, même si cela signifie avoir moins à se battre pour trouver l'amour et ne pas avoir d'autre relation avant celle-ci.
> 
> Enjoy !

« - J'ai fait le test. »

Aaron senti une pierre tomber dans son estomac. Tous ses membres étaient lourd, le figeant sur place, et sa langue lui semblait soudain faîte en plomb.

« - Quel test ? » Finit-il par réussir à demander, même s'il connaissait très bien la réponse. Et il n'avait jamais autant voulu avoir tort.

« - Le test d'âme-sœur. » répondit Haley en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, sans se démonter.

Le _« et ce n'est pas toi »_ flotta dans l'air tendu, non prononcé mais pourtant parfaitement audible. Aaron aurait presque préféré qu'elle le dise.

Le silence perdura. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

« - J'emmène Jack avec moi, fini par dire Haley. Tu auras les papiers de divorce dans la semaine. »

Et elle était partie.

**oOo**

_Trouvez votre âme-sœur, allez faire le test !_

Aaron détourna la tête, exaspéré. C'était toujours comme ça à la St-Valentin, ce genre de panneau publicitaire se multipliait. Comme si trouver l'âme-sœur suffisait à nous combler…

Quand on savait à quel point le résultat de ce test était aléatoire, c'était assez risible.

« - Vous saviez que seul 54% des tests d'âme-sœurs sont réellement exact ? » Demanda Reid qui avait suivi son regard, assit sur le siège passager. Ils se dirigeaient vers la quatrième scène de crime d'un tueur en série sur lequel ils enquêtaient depuis plusieurs jours.

« - Le chiffre officiel n'est pas 70% ? S'étonna Hotch.

\- Ils y rajoutent les faux positifs et le pourcentage de gens qui ne font pas le test en supposant qu'il serait positif s'ils le faisaient. Une chance sur deux seulement d'avoir un vrai positif, ce n'est pas vendeur.

\- Mais pourquoi un pourcentage aussi faible ? Interrogea Hotch, intéressé.

\- On n'a pas encore tout à fait la technologie nécessaire. Il est sûr et certain qu'il y a un marqueur dans notre sang qui permet de connaître notre âme-sœur, mais ce marqueur est particulier à chaque personne, et les scientifiques ont du mal à le trouver. Des fois ils confondent, et parfois ils trouvent des marqueurs chez des personnes qui n'en ont pas – et inversement – ou alors ils alors ils ne font pas la bonne correspondance et donne le mauvais nom…

\- Et pourquoi certains n'ont pas de marqueur ?

\- On n'en a aucune idée. » dit simplement Reid.

Hotch se reconcentra sur la route. Après quelques mètres, il reprit la parole pour poser une question qui le travaillait depuis longtemps :

« - Et toi, tu as fait le test d'âme-sœur ?

\- Non » répondit Reid en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur.

Le brun comprit que c'était un terrain miné, et changea de sujet.

**oOo**

Hotch se prit la tête dans la main, prenant un instant pour se calmer et essayer de se reprendre. Il essayait désespérément de ne plus penser à Reid qui était à l'hôpital et qui allait peut-être mourir, et au danger que représentait l'unsub, qui pouvait réattaquer d'un instant à l'autre et faire des centaines, et même des milliers de victimes avec sa nouvelle souche anthrax.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se concentre et qu'il soit au maximum de ses capacités.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit se redresser, et il décrocha d'un geste brusque.

« - Oui ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

\- Agent Hotchner ? C'est l'hôpital de Washington.

\- L'hôpital ? C'est à propos de Reid ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il vient de tomber dans le coma. »

Hotch sentit son souffle se couper.

« - Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Je croyais que vous aviez trouvé un remède ?

\- Oui, l'agent Reid avait raison, il y avait bien un remède dans l'inhalateur. Nous l'avons donné aux survivants de l'attaque du parc et ils vont mieux. Mais nous craignons que l'agent Reid n'ait inhalé une dose plus concentrée, et qu'il n'ait pas eu le remède à temps. »

Hotch s'appuya sur son bureau, fermant les yeux et appuyant fort sur ses paupières avec ses doigts. Peut-être que s'il appuyait assez, il se réveillerait de ce mauvais rêve.

« - D'accord, fini-t-il par souffler. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- En fait, je ne vous appelle pas que pour cela, rétorqua le médecin. Le docteur Reid a coché la case nous permettant de faire le test d'âme-sœur s'il devait se trouver dans un état critique.

\- Et alors ? demanda Hotch en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est votre nom qui est sorti.

Hotch mit quelque instant à comprendre l'information.

« - Non, réfuta-t-il. Impossible, ça doit être un faux positif !

\- Agent Hotchner, nous ne pouvons pas refaire le test, ce sera à vous de décider de le faire si le Docteur Reid survit. En attendant, puisque sa mère n'est pas en état, ce sera à vous de prendre une décision si jamais une situation le nécessitant se présente. »

Son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, Hotch ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était comme un raz-de-marée en lui, vidant son cerveau et se précipitant vers son cœur. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

La porte de son bureau claqua contre le mur, et Morgan apparu, le téléphone collé contre l'oreille.

« - Hotch, on l'a ! »

_Oui, l'enquête._

« - D'accord, dit-il au médecin sans y réfléchir plus – il n'avait pas le temps. Appelez-moi si la situation évolue. Je te suis ! » lança-t-il à Morgan en raccrochant.

Il se releva et sortit de son bureau à sa suite, ayant revêtant son masque d'agent et repoussé impitoyablement à l'arrière de ses pensées tout ce qui avait trait au coup de fil de l'hôpital. Il devait être entièrement concentré.

_Après l'enquête !_

**oOo**

Aaron tendit la main et caressa délicatement les cheveux de Jack. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'il se sentait aussi apaisé, et l'esprit aussi clair. Ça avait été le cas avec Haley aussi, il y avait quelques années.

C'était aussi un peu le cas avec Spencer. Mais en même temps, pas du tout. C'était encore différent avec Spencer, tout en étant pareil.

Et dire qu'il avait fallu tout le bordel des derniers jours pour qu'il s'en rende enfin compte !

Avec Spencer, il se sentait éveillé, entier.

Il ferma les yeux, content de pouvoir réfléchir enfin. Tout en continuant à caresser légèrement les cheveux de Jack pour ne pas le réveiller, il réfléchissait à la situation, l'acceptant déjà mieux que lorsqu'il l'avait appris.

Il avait donc déjà admis qu'il avait probablement des sentiments pour l'autre agent, et quelque chose lui disait que cette révélation couvait déjà depuis un moment. Il essayait maintenant de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

Bien sûr, il allait parler à Spencer. Mais Spencer n'avait pas fait le test d'âme-sœur – bien que ses marqueurs sanguins soit dans la base de donnée du fait de son métier au FBI, comme les siens, et c'était pour ça que l'hôpital avait pu trouver son nom – ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas voulu savoir s'il en avait une. Et pourtant, il avait coché la case pour que son âme-sœur soit cherchée en cas d'accident grave ou de décès. Donc il voulait quand même que son éventuelle âme-sœur sache qui il était. Avec ces données contradictoires, Aaron ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir à la nouvelle.

Il se doutait néanmoins que le fait que ses parents aient été âme-sœur et se soit quand même séparé, le père disparaissant même de la vie de Spencer, devait être une des raisons derrière sa décision de ne pas faire le test.

Il allait sûrement demander à ce qu'il le refasse, et Aaron était d'accord avec ça. Ça leur permettrait d'être sûrs. Mais après ?

« - Aaron ? »

Il se retourna vers la porte, où Haley était appuyé contre l'embrasure. Aaron comprit le message, et se leva après avoir embrassé le front de son fils. Silencieusement, il quitta la pièce à la suite de son ex-femme.

« - Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup à réfléchir, fit remarquer la jeune femme en le raccompagnant à la porte. L'affaire a été dure ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça. Merci de m'avoir permis de le voir, j'en avais besoin après cette enquête.

\- De rien. J'espère que tu réussiras à trouver une solution à ce qui te travaille.

\- Tu remercieras James de ne pas être resté ce soir » se força à dire Aaron.

Il n'appréciait vraiment pas le nouveau compagnon de son ex-femme – la véritable âme-sœur de celle-ci – et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Ainsi, ils s'évitaient le plus possible.

« - J'aimerais bien que vous arriviez à vous entendre, dit Hayley alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur le perron.

\- Tu m'as trompé avec lui » rappela Aaron avec agressivité.

Haley fit une grimace, et ne répondit rien. Aaron s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture, prenant congé.

« - Pourquoi on a jamais fait le test ? » demanda soudain Haley derrière lui.

Aaron se retourna vers elle. Haley avait les yeux pensifs, un air de regret sur le visage.

« - Parce qu'on était tellement persuadé d'être âme-sœur qu'on s'est dit que prendre le risque d'un faux négatif était inutile. Mais ça aurait été un vrai négatif, bien sûr. » finit Aaron à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour Haley.

Elle hocha la tête, puis soupira.

« - Au revoir. » Conclut-elle. Puis elle rentra dans la maison et referma la porte.

« - Au revoir. » répondit machinalement Aaron, et seul le silence lui répondit.

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, Hotch se tenait devant la porte de Spencer. Celui-ci était sorti le matin même de l'hôpital, et avait encore trois jours de congé. C'était le moment idéal pour lui parler, même si le fait que le jeune homme ne l'ai pas appelé alors que l'hôpital l'avait forcément mis au courant n'était pas bon signe.

Résolu, Il leva le poing et frappa trois coups.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Spencer entrebâilla la porte. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le reconnaissant, puis une lueur résignée y prit place. Il ouvrit plus grand la porte et le laissa entrer.

« - Du café ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir salué.

Hotch hocha la tête en enlevant sa veste, et Spencer disparut dans sa cuisine. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en l'attendant, s'asseyant dans le canapé. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait des livres partout. Mais ceux-ci étaient plutôt bien rangés sur les étagères, et pas en désordre comme il le pensait. Il y avait aussi le tableau d'un oiseau sur le mur, comme ceux que collectionnait Jason.

« - Un cadeau de Gideon, l'informa Spencer en revenant dans la pièce, deux tasses dans les mains. Il me l'a envoyé quelques jours après son départ. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé après avoir posé les tasses sur la table basse, et Hotch remarqua qu'il s'était placé le plus loin possible de lui. Ça commençait bien.

« - Pourquoi vous voulez en parler ? Demanda brusquement le jeune homme. On pouvait juste rester comme avant.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Hotch, incrédule. Reid, tu ne peux pas juste ignorer ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce truc d'âme-sœur est idiot de toute façon. Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon résultat.

\- 54% de chance que ce soit le bon, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on aille refaire le test, si tu veux.

\- Je voudrais surtout que vous oubliez cette histoire. Je n'aurais jamais dû cocher cette foutue case, rétorqua amèrement Spencer.

\- Mais tu l'as fait, et il ne faut pas être profiler pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire. Tu n'es pas aussi réfractaire à ton âme-sœur que tu veux le faire croire.

\- Oui, mais après ma mort. Pas de mon vivant. Hotch écoutez, tout cela est ridicule. Vous n'avez même pas de sentiments pour moi !

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi. » contra Aaron en le regardant dans les yeux.

Cela eut le mérite d'enfin moucher Spencer.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis longtemps, en fait, je ne l'avais juste pas réalisé avant. Cette conversation aurait fini par arriver, les derniers évènements ont juste accéléré les choses. »

Spencer resta silencieux, le regardant d'un air indéchiffrable.

« - Spencer, si tu me dit que tu ne ressent rien en retour et que tu ne veux pas de moi, alors je m'en irais et je ne reparlerais jamais de ça, promis. Mais tu dois me le dire.

\- Parmi les couples dont on est à 90% sûr que ce sont des âme-sœurs, il y a 17,5% divorces. Parmi tous les couples ayant eu un test positif, il y en a 29%, dit très vite Spencer, serrant les mains convulsivement autour de sa tasse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, dit Aaron, amusé.

\- il y a tout autant d'adultère et de crime domestique chez les couples d'âme-sœur que chez les couples n'ayant pas fait le test.

\- Oui, je l'ai constaté dans nos affaires, merci, répondit Aaron, attendant patiemment. Pourquoi tu ne le dit pas, Spencer ? »

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur les genoux.

« - Parce que je ne peux pas le dire, souffla-t-il.

Aaron sourit encore plus.

Doucement, il s'approcha de Spencer, et passa deux doigts sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Hotch… gémit Spencer.

\- Aaron, le corrigea-t-il.

\- Aaron, répéta le jeune homme en rougissant. Tu fais ça à cause du test d'âme-sœur, c'est tout… dit-il à voix basse.

\- Je te jure que non. » promit-il.

Et enfin, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Spencer.

De toute évidence, Spencer n'était pas très doué pour les baisers. Il resta un moment immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, puis il commença à imiter Aaron, bougeant légèrement ses lèvres contre leurs jumelles. Une main timide se posa contre la joue de son supérieur, tandis que Hotch glissait une main dans sa nuque, jouant avec les cheveux qu'il aimait tant.

Il finir par se séparer par manque d'air.

« - Demain on ira refaire le test ? Demanda Aaron en haletant un peu.

\- Non, grogna Spencer, catégorique. Je ne veux pas savoir, je m'en fiche. Je vais brûler ce foutu test et décocher la case dès demain !

\- On ne se déclare pas comme âme-sœur alors ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Interrogea Spencer en lui jetant un regard en biais.

\- Pas du tout, assura Aaron. Moi, je veux juste pouvoir t'embrasser chaque jour de ma vie. »

Et il joignit leurs lèvres encore une fois. Cette fois, Spencer fut beaucoup moins timide. Le petit génie apprenait vite, comme toujours !

« - Je t'aime. » chuchota Aaron, alors qu'ils se séparaient quelques secondes. Spencer repris ses lèvres en réponse, et Hotch était sûr d'avoir perçu un murmure identique. Il sourit.

Au fond, peut importait que le jeune homme soit son âme-sœur ou pas.

C'était juste son Spencer, et c'était très bien comme ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Ils vécurent heureux, eurent beaucoup… élevèrent Jack ensemble et ne surent jamais s'ils étaient réellement âme-sœur !
> 
> Review :) ?


End file.
